


lovelight gleams

by thunderylee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, established jaepi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin surprises Pi on Christmas and gets the biggest shock of all.





	lovelight gleams

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_holiday 2011.

Jin is full of surprises. It’s one of the little joys in his life, buying presents for no reason or showing up uninvited. He enjoys seeing that look on the other person’s face, the surprised kind of happiness that is even better than regular happiness, and it makes him happy as well.

On the contrary, Pi is horribly predictable. He asks his friends what they want for their birthdays, buying them exactly that, and always makes plans for every single thing he does. It’s mostly due to his busy schedule, Jin knows, but it’s still boring and unexciting. However, it also makes it easy for Jin to surprise  _him_.

It’s Christmas Eve. Meaningless to Jin, but one of the many the perks to working for Americans is celebrating their holidays. “Go home for Christmas,” his manager had told him. “Be with your family.”

Jin’s parents are actually on vacation, and Reio would rather spend the day with his girlfriend than his older brother, but they’re not the only family Jin has. The roads to Pi’s apartment are dark and snowy, a drastic change from bright and sunny Los Angeles, and he remembers the way like it hasn’t been  _months_  since he’s been here.

The lights aren’t on, but Jin knows that he’s home. He had said he would be. He’s probably sleeping, Jin thinks. Pi  _would_  be asleep by 10pm on Christmas Eve. He’d sleep all day if he could.

Jin still has a key, which clicks in the lock as he turns it. The voices wafting in from the main room are enough to cover it up; curiously Jin strains his ears to try and identify Pi’s company as he quietly unlaces his boots. At first he thought it was Ryo-chan, but he’s away with Eito right now and this person’s voice is much different. Sweeter, almost. Like how a girl would speak.

It all makes sense when Jin turns the corner and sees them, although it takes him a second to process the sight. This time, it seems, Jin’s the one getting surprised, because he would have never expected Kim Jaejoong to be kneeling before Pi, his head resting on Pi’s thigh as Pi’s fingers weave through his hair like he’s petting a dog. Despite them both being completely dressed, this feels more private than if Jin had walked in on them having sex.

“Surprise,” Jin says tonelessly, and Pi’s face lights up just like Jin had wanted it to. Like he hadn’t interrupted something. “Merry Christmas.”

“Best present,” Pi replies, his smile glowing, but Jin’s focus is on his hand as it dips to caress Jae’s face. Jae leans into it, nuzzling his cheek against Pi’s fingers, and Jin swallows guiltily.

His guilt has nothing to do with witnessing this, and it makes him feel even guiltier. He clears his throat and plays with his hands, which Pi undoubtedly notices and recognizes for what it is. “I should go-” Jin starts.

“No, stay.” Pi pats the couch cushion next to him, and Jae looks up with worried eyes. “It’s okay,” he tells him. “Jin is special to me, too.”

Despite his apprehensions, Jin feels warm inside at that admission. It’s automatic how he puts one foot in front of the other, closing the distance between them, and with each step his heart pounds faster. His eyes are on Jae, not Pi, and the possessive yet curious look Jae’s giving him. Jin can tell right away that they haven’t done this before, brought a third person into their game, and it excites him even more.

There’s a good half a meter separating Jin and Pi on the couch, but Jin’s skin burns in anticipation like Pi is hovering over him, teasing him. He may as well be with the way Jae’s looking at him, like he wants to jump him in both ways – sexing him and kicking his ass. Jin finds himself hoping it’s the former.

“Jae,” Pi says in an authoritative voice, which has both Jae and Jin shivering. “Please make our guest feel welcome.”

Jin’s eyes widen as Jae crawls over to him, seeming to take forever for such a short distance. He doesn’t know what to expect and it thrills him, everything about this appealing to him because in addition to surprising others, Jin himself also loves to be surprised – at least with enjoyable things. He watches in awe as Jae places his hands on Jin’s knees, gently coercing them apart, and kneels between them much like he’d done to Pi.

“You should praise him,” that voice sounds from next to him, and Jin jumps. “He strives on praise.”

“Good… Jae,” Jin says, his own voice barely coming out with the air, and Jae smiles up at him from under his bangs. Jin reaches down to push them out of his face and now Jae’s nuzzling  _his_  hand, dragging his lips along Jin’s fingers and it’s one of the most erotic things he’s ever experienced with his clothes on.

Then Jae braces both hands on Jin’s thighs and pushes himself up, right into Jin’s lap, and Jin automatically rushes to grab him and hold him steady. He watches Jae lick his lips and becomes transfixed by it, copying the action without thinking and blinking his eyes shut as Jae leans in. The softness of the kiss makes Jin gasp, slide his hands up Jae’s thin body and clutch onto his shoulder blades, holding him still as Jin tilts his head and devours his mouth.

“You should really ask before you touch something that belongs to someone else, Jin,” Pi goes on, and Jin freezes. “But since you’ve always been bad at manners, I’ll let it slide.”

Jae licks at Jin’s lips, encouraging him to return to their kiss, and it takes a second for Jin’s brain to catch up with him, especially when a hand that is not Jae’s covers one of his and brings it up to Jae’s neck. Jin fingers the suede collar and Jae moans, rocking closer, and Jin can feel his arousal through his jeans. It fuels his own fire, making him kiss Jae harder and tug lightly on the collar as Pi groans in approval.

“Let’s take this to my bedroom,” Pi says, and instantly Jae’s on his feet and urging Jin with him. It’s easy for Jin to follow, absolutely no apprehension as he’s led down the hall.

Jin’s been here before, many times, even slept in this bed, but none of that compares to how Jae lays him down on the mattress, climbing halfway on top of him with their legs intertwined. Jae’s thigh presses down against the front of Jin’s jeans and Jin arches toward him, sliding his hand up the back of Jae’s neck into his hair and meeting him halfway for another kiss.

The mattress dips with Pi’s weight, and impulsively Jin stretches out an arm for him. Fingers dance on his palm and Jin seizes them, pulling him closer to them, and Pi comes willingly. Jae’s nudged out of his mouth and replaced with another, stronger, breathtaking kiss that has Jin’s hips snapping up against Jae and a low groan dying on Pi’s tongue.

Jae doesn’t go far, his lips on Jin’s neck making him arch even more. Hands slide under his shirt and Jin doesn’t know whose they are, doesn’t really care as Pi breaks their kiss long enough to pull Jin’s shirt over his head before diving right back in, and he lifts his hips helpfully when someone unbuckles his belt. Suddenly all touches disappear and Jin peeks his eyes open to see why, tensing as his hazy vision focuses on the other two kissing and disrobing each other with familiarity, and for the first time Jin wonders how long he’s been missing out on this.

It feels better with no barriers between them, skin on skin and direct contact where it matters; Jin moans outright at the first drag of Jae’s fingertip up the length of his cock. Whimpers tickle his neck and Jin notices Jae moving on top of him, not on his own and he gets even harder at the realization that Pi’s fingers are moving in and out of him.

“Jin was nice enough to bring us a present,” Pi says, his lips brushing Jae’s ear as he speaks. “Don’t you want to open it?”

The implication is so innocent and dirty at the same time that Jin’s reacting before Jae even touches him, his chest heaving and hips rolling to feel more. He watches Pi kiss Jae as he hands over the halfway rolled-up tube, and Jae looks at Pi in adoration as he accepts it and nods firmly. Jin finds himself incredibly jealous of their closeness despite being included, but then Jae’s pushing his thighs apart and Pi sidles up behind Jae and they both have their eyes on  _him_  as Jae’s slick fingers approach his rim.

Jin doesn’t do this often, but he trusts them and it feels right. More than right, actually, as Jae twists one finger inside him, then two, gently stretching him while Pi does the same to him. Pi’s a few steps ahead, though, Jae bouncing from the force of Pi’s actions and groaning as he pushes back. Jin sees his face from below and it makes him hotter, rocking up against Jae’s fingers that probe him harder in return.

“Fuck,” Jin gasps, his body rocking as Jae hits that spot inside him that makes him see stars, and his legs spread wider when he hears the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper. “Fuck yes.”

Pi’s grunt and Jae’s strangled moan tells Jin that Pi’s inside him, pushing his way in, and all of his nerves are screaming for Jae to do the same to him. He shoves his hands between them to find Jae fumbling with the condom, taking it from him and rolling it on, and Jae flashes him a grateful smile before his face completely distorts from the double stimulation as Jin lifts his hips to take him in on his own.

It’s a series of noises from there, mostly from Jae as he’s bounced back and forth between Pi and Jin, and Jin squirms as he goes longer and longer without being touched. When he can’t take it anymore, he tries to do it himself, but Pi grabs his arms and pins them over his head, squishing Jae between them and fucking them both even harder as Jin cowers under Pi’s predatory eyes.

“I-I can’t…” Jae gets out, a mixture of Japanese and Korean as his mind clearly prepares to blow. “Tomo, please.”

Another surge of jealousy courses through Jin and it has him pushing up harder, meeting Pi’s efforts thrust for thrust like they’re the only ones having sex here. Jae’s whining now, nothing of coherence in any language and Jin knows it’s from holding back, keeping his persistent orgasm at bay because Pi hasn’t said he could come yet.

“Okay,” Pi finally says, his lips grazing Jae’s neck from behind while his hooded eyes lock with Jin’s. “Let go, Jae.”

Jae’s next moan is as high as his vocals, his body trembling as he gives Jin three more deep thrusts before falling still. Not completely still, though, since Pi’s still moving, harder and faster to fuck Jae through his orgasm, and Jae folds like a limp noodle when Pi pulls him back, dragging his head down Jin’s body until it’s eye-level with his aching cock.

“Oh, god, please,” Jin says, not above begging, not when that beautiful mouth is millimeters from being around him. “Pi, please.”

Pi’s entire upper body is pink, flushed with arousal as his sweat shimmers with each movement. His long hair falls into his face as he grips Jae by the hips, pounding into him, and leans down to speak into his spine. “Suck him.”

Jin’s appreciative moan precedes the feeling of Jae’s hot mouth, wasting no time taking him all the way in and back out again. Jin’s fingers sink into his hair, but he doesn’t need to guide him at all. Jae knows what he’s doing and Jin imagines it’s from sucking off Pi, the thought alone making him even harder. He fights not to thrust up, but it gets more difficult with each slam of Pi into Jae and now Jin’s twisting fistfuls of Jae’s hair just to control himself.

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Pi gasps, and it’s not a question. “Jae, show him what you can do.”

Then Jin’s hitting the back of Jae’s throat and he can’t stop it, his fists tightening as he holds Jae’s head still and snaps his hips. A low growl tears from his lungs as Jae takes it, with no sign of a gag reflex, and it’s already the best blow job Jin’s ever gotten. He pries his eyes open to see Pi doing the same, an unspoken agreement to watch each other fall apart, and Jin makes it until he sees Pi bite his lip before throwing his head back, choking on his air as his orgasm rips through him.

Jae moans as he swallows, the bouncing ceasing as Pi finally stops and comes with a low groan that vibrates the mattress. His arms immediately move to embrace a shaky Jae, the pair of them rolling off of Jin and stretching out next to him while Jin catches his breath. Once he’s calmed down, he turns his head to see Jae curled up in Pi’s embrace, fast asleep while Pi’s eyes are on Jin.

“Best present,” Pi says again, and Christmas is now Jin’s favorite holiday.


End file.
